danganronpafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chihiro Fujisaki
Chihiro Fujisaki (不二咲 千尋 Fujisaki Chihiro) ist ein Charakter des Spiels Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc und des Anime Danganronpa. Er hat den Titel des Ultimativen Programmierers (超高校級の「プログラマー」chō kōkō kyū no "puroguramā"). Er war ein Programmierer, der viele erfinderische Programme erstellte. Zudem arbeitete er daran, eine künstliche Intelligenz zu erstellen, welche sowohl Intelligenz als auch Selbstbewusstsein haben sollte. Chihiro wurde von Mondo im zweiten Kapitel getötet, nachdem er ihm sein Geheimnis anvertraut hatte. Er erstellte heimlich Alter Ego und ließ ihn zurück, um seinen restlichen Mitschülern zu helfen. Aussehen Chihiro ist um die 19 Jahre alt. Trotzdem dachte er, er sei 17 im Ersten Spiel, wegen seines Gedächtnisverlussts. Aufgrund seiner kleinen, geschmeidigen Statur und seines puppenähnlichen Aussehens erschien Chihiro sehr feminin, was ihm die Fähigkeit verlieh, sich ohne jeglichen Verdacht als Transvestit zu kleiden. Er hat kurzes hellbraunes stufiges Haar und grünbraune Augen. Chihiro legte eine Schuluniform für Mädchen an, welche aus einer dunkelgrünen Jacke, einer weißen Bluse, einem braunen Rock, dazu passenden Hosenträgern, schwarzen Socken und weißen Schuhen bestand. Persönlichkeit Chihiro hat eine sanfte und schwache Persönlichkeit. Interessanterweise hat er daraufhin viele Fans bekommen, was von Makoto Naegi im Prolog erwähnt wurde. Auf der anderen Seite hat Chihiro persönlich einen eingefleischten Minderwertigkeitskomplex, da viele andere ihn "schwach" genannt haben. Dies geschah in Folge der Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen aus seiner Kindheit, in der ihm oft gesagt wurde, dass er aufgrund seines Geschlechts stark sein muss. Als er im zweiten Kapitel versuchte mit Byakuya zu argumentieren, offenbarte er, dass er eine tiefe Abneigung für Streitigkeiten zwischen Freunden empfindet. Ishimaru schlug vor, dass jeder seine Geheimnisse verraten sollte, von denen Monokuma plante, sie zu verraten. Natürlich waren die meisten der Schüler dagegen, dennoch war Chihiro einer der wenigen, die ihr Geheimnis aufgrund ihrer Willen verraten wollten. Anstatt zu verzweifeln, wurde er zielstrebig, um seine Schwäche zu überwinden. Abgesehen davon liebt er es, über alles zu reden, was mit seiner Arbeit als Programmierer verbunden ist. Er ist auch eine sehr freundliche Person. Das wird in den "Free Time Events" gezeigt, da er sich nicht traut, eine Mücke totzuschlagen. Geschichte Vor der Tragödie Als Chihiro noch klein war, war er zu schwach, um mit seinen Freunden draußen zu spielen. Deswegen fing er an am Computer zu spielen, damit die Zeit verging. Sein Vater, ein Systemingenieur, hatte viele riesige Computerprogramme entwickelt, und eines Tages fand Chihiro ein unfertiges Retrieval-Programm, das mit Spracheingabe genutzt wurde. Das führt ihn zu der Entwicklung seiner eigenen Änderungen, und schon bald begriff er, dass er selber solche Programme verfassen konnte. Sein Vater lobte ihn wegen seiner Arbeit, und Chihiro fand endlich etwas, auf das er stolz sein konnte. Dadurch saugte er das Programmieren auf. Als Chihiro älter wurde, wurde er ein Mobbingopfer. Ihm wurde immer gesagt, dass er "ein Mann sein" soll, und deswegen fing Chihiro langsam, aber sicher an einen Minderwertigkeitskomplex zu entwickeln. Damit er dem Mobbing entkommen konnte, fing er an sich wie ein Mädchen anzuziehen, sodass ihn die anderen nicht damit aufziehen konnten, dass er schwach sei. Allerdings schien das seinen Komplex zu verschlimmern, und er fühlte, dass er das als Geheimnis für sich behalten muss, egal was auch kommt. Trotzdem wollte er den anderen Schülern sein Geheimnis verraten, und er versuchte seine Schwäche zu überwinden. High School Life of Mutual Killing Chihiro wurde zuerst mit den anderen vor dem Eingang der Schule gesehen. Als er sich Makoto vorgestellt hatte, war es sehr unangenehm für ihn, weshalb er sich direkt am Anfang mehrere Male entschuldigt hatte. Nachdem Chihiro Leons Hinrichtung gesehen hatte, war er sichtlich schockiert. Er dachte, dass er und die anderen Schüler nicht besser als Leon waren, da sie ihn, als sie den Mörder gewählt hatten, indirekt getötet hatten. Als Byakuya nach seinem plötzlichen Verschwinden in der Bibliothek gefunden wurde, fing er an Chihiro zu verärgern, was Mondo dazu brachte, sich in ihr Gespräch einzumischen. Er sagte ihnen, dass es nicht richtig ist, so etwas mit den Schwachen zu machen. Obwohl es gut gemeint war, hat Mondos Aussage Chihiro stark entmutigt. Am nächsten Morgen versammelten sich die Schüler in der Cafeteria. Chihiro, der wegen der Geschehnisse am Tag davor immer noch traurig war, fing nach einem Streit zwischen Mondo und Ishimaru an zu weinen. Überrascht über Chihiros Reaktion bereute Mondo sofort seine Tat und versprach ihm, ihn vor jeder Gefahr zu schützen. Das hat Chihiro so sehr berührt, dass es ihn dazu inspiriert hatte, etwas zu unternehmen und stärker und männlicher zu werden, damit er keine Belastung für die anderen darstellen würde. Sehr zu Hifumis Leidwesen sagte er, dass er, um das zu erreichen, anfangen würde zu trainieren. Danach fragten ihn Sakura und Asahina, ob er mit ihnen ins Fitnessstudio gehen und mit ihnen trainieren möchte. Dennoch lehnte Chihiro ab, da er Angst hatte, dass sie sein Geheimnis herausfinden könnten. Er brachte auch den kaputten Laptop mit, den die Schüler mit ihm in der Bibliothek gefunden hatten. Als Monokuma den Schülern Umschläge gab, die ihre peinlichsten Geheimnisse als Mordmotiv enthielten, war Chihiro schockiert, seins zu lesen: "Anstatt Männerkleidung kleidet sich Chihiro Fujisaki als Mädchen". Anstatt Angst zu haben, wurde er sogar noch entschlossener, sein Geheimnis zu verraten, um eine Veränderung zu machen und stärker zu werden. Er beschloss, sein Geheimnis mit Mondo zu teilen, da er ihn anbetete. Er lud ihn ein, um mit ihm im Fitnessstudio zu trainieren. In der Nacht ging Chihiro in den Abstellraum, um nach einem Trikot zu suchen, was er für sein erstes Training anziehen konnte. Er wurde von Celestia abgefangen, die sich gerade in der Nähe des Raumes befand. Erschrocken über den plötzlichen Auftritt der Spielerin ging Chihiro schnell weg, ohne zu erwähnen, wohin er gehen wollte. Als er in der Umkleidekabine der Jungs angekommen war, traf er Mondo und verriet ihm sein Geheimnis. Da sich Mondo von Monokumas Bedrohung immer noch unter Druck gesetzt fühlte, übermannte ihn die Eifersucht gegenüber Chihiro. Mondo bekam das Gefühl, dass er nicht von seinem Problem weglaufen, sondern aktiv versuchen sollte sein Leben besser zu machen. Chihiro war charakterlich stärker als er, weswegen er sich aufgrund von hinterbliebener Schuld und intensiven, unvernünftigen Gefühlen der Schwäche schlecht fühlte, was auch mit Monokumas Drohungen zusammenhing. Letzten Endes verwandelte sich die Eifersucht in mörderische Wut um, was zu Chihiros frühzeitigem Tod führte. Später fand man heraus, dass Chihiro eine künstliche Intelligenz entwickelt hatte, in einem Versuch, Dateien über die Hope's Peak Academy entschlüsseln zu können. Er versteckte sie im Schließfach des Baderaumes, wo keine Kameras waren. Die künstliche Intelligenz war auf einem Laptop drauf, welchen Chihiro aus der Bücherei genommen hatte. Das Programm war der Grund, weswegen Makoto seine Hinrichtung überlebt hatte und mit den übriggebliebenen Schülern aus der Hope's Peak Academy fliehen konnte. Island Life of Mutual Killing Chihiro war derjenige, der Alter Ego erschaffen hatte, eine künstliche Intelligenz, die später der Future Foundation beigetreten ist, einer Organisation hinter des "Neo World Program". Alter Ego erschuf als Spion des "Neo World Program"Chiaki Nanami und Usami, das später durch die künstliche Intelligenz von Junko Enoshima zerstört wurde. Hinrichtung Super Fujisaki Bros - In seiner Hinrichtung würde Chihiro in einem 8-bit-Sidescroller gefangen sein. Eine große Gruppe von pixeligen Monokumas würde hinter ihm auftauchen, wenn er versucht zu rennen. Schließlich würden sie ihn fangen, weswegen Chihiros Kobold aufhören würde zu existieren. Diese Hinrichtung ist nur im offiziellen Fanbook zu sehen. Beziehungen Mondo Oowada Chihiro verehrte Mondo, da er dachte, dass dieser viel Stärke hat. Allerdings bemerkte er nicht die emotionale Belastung, unter der Mondo stand. Das lag an Monokumas Absicht, alle Geheimnisse zu verraten. Davor hatten Chihiro und Mondo ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Mondo verteidigte Chihiro gegen Byakuya, indem er seine Abneigung fürs Mobbing anderer Menschen zeigte. Danach kam Mondos andere Seite ans Licht, in der er aus Versehen Chihiro anschrie, was ihn dazu brachte, zu weinen. Sofort entschuldigte sich Mondo und schwor ihm bei seiner Ehre als Mann, ihn nie wieder anzuschreien. Dank dieses Versprechens konnte er Chihiro aufheitern. Als Chihiro Mondo sein Geheimnis verriet, und dass er sich ändern wollte, wurde Mondo wütend und brachte ihn in den Umkleidekabinen der Jungs mit einer Hantel um. Als er einsah, was er getan hatte, versuchte er Chihiros Geheimnis solange wie möglich zu bewahren, indem er den Tatort wechselte und in der Sauna sein Handbuch zerstörte. Mondo fühlte sich immens schuldig für den Mord an Chihiro, und er spürte, dass er für das, was er getan hatte, büßen musste. Alter Ego Mithilfe eines alten Laptops, den er in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, erschuf Chihiro Alter Ego. Alter Ego hat den höchsten Respekt für Chihiro, den er als "Meister" bezeichnete. Chihiro versteckte Alter Ego in der Umkleidekabine, in der Hoffnung, dass es den anderen Schülern helfen würde, aus der Schule zu entkommen. Er erreichte diese Rolle indirekt am Ende von Kyoukos beschämenden Klassengerichts. Freizeit Geschenke Von der MonoMono-Maschine erhalten. *Blueberry Perfume *Kirlian Camera *Endless Dandelion *Super Strategy Encyclopedia Auswahl Während den Konversationen in der "Free-Time-Sequence" wird dem Spieler gelegentlich eine Wahl gegeben, was er antworten kann, wenn irgendetwas gesagt wird. Das sind die "richtigen" Entscheidungen. *Voice Recognize *Artificial Intelligence Fähigkeiten Diese werden dir in der Regel in Klassengerichten helfen. *Algorithm - verringert die Wartezeit auf eine Anklage als Beweismittel *Cheat Code Zitate *"Vielleicht habe ich Wahnvorstellungen, aber haben wir uns irgendwo vorher schon mal getroffen?" *"Du siehst ein wenig... unzufrieden aus. Du bist nicht sauer auf mich, oder?" *"Oh, Gott sei Dank! Ich habe schon gedacht, dass du mich nicht magst." *"Wie auch immer. Ich bin süchtig nach dem Programmieren, seit... du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie stolz es mich macht, dass ich in der Lage bin, andere stolz zu machen!" *"Mücken sind auch Lebewesen. Sie könnten doch ihre eigene Familie haben..." *"Wenn ich nicht vor einem Computer sitze, bin ich komplett nutzlos..." *"Wenn ich die Gelegenheit kriege, gebe ich mein Bestes, um mich einzuschalten! Geht es um Computer, könnt ihr auf mich zählen!" *"Ich habe viele Fortschritte auf der Seite der Programmierung gemacht, mitsamt der Intelligenzentwicklung... aber bis zum richtigen Bewusstsein ist es noch ein langer Weg.. Es könnte sogar möglich sein... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll, aber... egal wie gut entwickelt oder komplex ein Programm auch ist... egal wie genau die Software die Funktionen des menschlichen Gehirns simulieren kann... ich denke nicht, dass es genug ist. Selbst wenn das Programm nur Gedanken vortäuscht, es wird immer irgendetwas fehlen. Naja... man könnte sagen... es würde eine Seele fehlen." *"Wenn du auf irgendeine Weise deine eigene Seele in die Software gießt, könnte sogar eine starke künstliche Intelligenz erschaffen werden. Ja, ich weiß. Es ist kein Programmierungsbegriff. Ich bin nicht mal sicher, wie das auf einem technischen Level funktionieren sollte." *"Ich möchte... anfangen zu trainieren. Ich bin so schwach... ich dachte, wenn ich mit jemandem darüber reden könnte, der stark ist, würde es helfen mich zu motivieren." *"Wenn ich nichts unternehme, wird sie nie irgendetwas ändern." *"Weißt du, ein Teil von dir, den du nicht leiden kannst. Etwas, was du abgrundtief hasst..." (über seinen Minderwertigkeitskomplex) *"Eine Art von Datenbank-Software... ein User könnte damit kommunizieren und die Informationen entnehmen, anschließend könnte er finden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Es war eine Art der Interaktion, ohne körperliche Dinge auszugeben. (über die Stimmenerkennung) *"Die Software konnte natürliche Gespräche übernehmen und Schlüsselwörter herausziehen, um Informationen abzurufen. Mein Vater sagte, es funktionierte so gut, dass es im Begriff war, das Gesicht der Softwareinformationen weltweit zu verändern!" (über seinen Erfolg) *"Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht vertraue oder so! Es ist nur... ich habe jemandem etwas versprochen, okay? T-tut mir leid..." (zu Makoto Naegi) *"Weißt du, im Bereich der künstlichen Intelligenz gibt es die starke und die schwache. Die schwache Intelligenz ist nicht dafür programmiert, der menschlichen zu entsprechen. Es ist einfach nur so was wie eine problemlösende Software. Eine schwache Intelligenz denkt eigentlich nicht, es sind nur ausführende Maßnahmen einprogrammiert." (über die schwache Intelligenz) *"Die starke Intelligenz ist allerdings ein Programm, das echtes Selbstbewusstsein erreichen kann. In anderen Worten ist die schwache eine vollständige Identität, ein Computerprogramm, das in der Lage ist, bewusst zu handeln. Aber das ist immer nur eine Hypothese gewesen. Eine Menge von Experten glauben nicht einmal, dass das überhaupt möglich ist." (über die starke Intelligenz) Trivia *Der Kanji für "Fujisaki" (不二咲) kann insgesamt "zwei Unblühende (Blumen)" bedeuten, während "Chihiro" (千尋) soviel bedeutet wie "tausend Fragen". *Chihiros letzter Name könnte von dem Charakter Nagihiko/Nadeshiko Fujisaki aus dem Manga Shugo Chara!, welcher wie Chihiro biologisch männlich ist und sich dennoch entschied, ein Mädchen zu werden (auch wenn es ein anderer Grund war). *Neben seinem Talent für Zahlen entspricht Chihiros Geburtstag (14. März), bei dem die Ziffern als 3.14 geschrieben werden, den ersten drei Ziffern der mathematischen Konstante Pi (π). *Er hat am gleichen Tag wie Chiaki Nanami bei. Im Bezug auf die Bedeutung haben beide auch ähnliche Namen (beide haben Zahlen in ihren Vor- und Nachnamen, und in ihren Vornamen haben beide die Zahl 千 chi - was "tausend" bedeutet). *Im Danganronpa IF wurde verraten, dass Chihiro das Programm und die Software, die er benutzt hat, auch angewandt wurden, um Monokuma zu erstellen. *In Danganronpa/Zero fing Yuto Kamishiro mithilfe eines programmierenden Köpfchen aus der Unterschicht eine E-Mail ab, womit Chihiro angedeutet wurde. *Er ist auch eine der Personen, die mitgeholfen haben, das "Neo World Program" mithilfe von Yasuke Matsuda (Ultimativer Neurologe) und dem Ultimativen Therapeuten aufzubauen. *Da Alter Ego darauf programmiert ist, standardmäßig Chihiros Aussehen, Stimme und einigermaßen seine Persönlichkeit zu übernehmen, werden beide von den gleichen Synchronsprechern gesprochen, sowohl in der japanischen (Kouki Miyata als auch in der englischen (Dorothy-Elias Fahn Version des Spiels. *Seine englische Synchronsprecherin leiht auch Sayaka Maizono ihre Stimme. *In dem Original Spiel, ist Sayaka die jenige die von Monokuma gesagt bekommt, dass die Küche jeden tag von ihm aufgefüllt wird. Doch im Anime, wird dies von Chihiro gesagt. *Chihiro's vorherige High School, St. Elbandia Academy, ist eine Anspielung auf ein anderes Spiel von Spike Chunsoft, Elvandia Story. *Im School Mode, sagt Chihiro, dass **er lesen mag. **er es mag, hin und wieder zu backen. **er Angst vor Erdbeben, großen Menschenmengen und davor, vor anderen Leuten zu singen hat. **er mag Kaninchen und Hamster sehr und würde gerne eins als Haustier haben. Er fragt sich, ob es welche in der Schule gibt (eine Anspielung zu Usami und den Four Dark Devas of Destruction). Kategorie:Jungs Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Ermordete Kategorie:Danganronpa Kategorie:Männlich